Miracle in Whoville
Miracle in Whoville is the 21st episode of the second season. Tagline Weeks ago, the Iron Fang county sent the running towards one of their worlds, looking for a Kzinti spy. The hunt for the spy is almost to an end, as they realize that there is not just one, but two spies to track on this frozen wasteland. Summary Act One Ulduar was angry at the away team on the surface for their inability to find the Kzinti spies. Meanwhile, decides to have one last ballet lesson in their planetside headquarters, with grand jetés in the program. Lovestospooch reports that there is a bank where the Kzintis may be entrenched. At the same time, Aerv broadcasts the latest music of the Triple-E Senates while cooking tribbles in the oven. A Who dancer volunteered to make a grand jeté when she fell flat on the floor, prompting Annika to do it in her stead, when the tribbles are ready to be eaten. Act Two At the same time, Aerv embezzles Annika's cash into buying a roast beast. Vaebn Mairex asked for gagh, as well as S'arah and Brianna Reiss when Dhiemm and Pazzo beam down to the surface. The EMH, Myriam, tells them that the roast beast has too many spices, and Dhiemm admonishes Pazzo. Meanwhile, Rakelli puts in some Vor'cha spices, under Myriam's watchful eyes, into his gagh Aerv filibusters her in the stairs until Pazzo recalls the EMH and Cindy Lou arrives, claiming to want to go to the bank. Aerv and Pazzo warn her because of the message Aerv just broadcast in order to lure the Kzintis out. Act Three After crossing the wilderness, Cindy Lou arrives at the Kzintis' bank in Mount Armpit, warning them that another ghost is about to arrive (Myriam). Neleras hatches a plan to capture the Kzinti spies, involving the EMH, who departed the villa shortly after Cindy Lou. Upon arriving, Myriam wanted a bank account opened, also telling them that there is something about to happen. She then proceeds to examine Ruft-Banker, and tells the Kzinti "bankers" that something grave is about to happen, though not a problem of a financial order. The "clerk" challenges his superior in a fight to the death at high noon. Act Four When Myriam returns to Neleras, she tells him of the contents of the documents she seized from the Kzinti spies, military information. This information prompts Brianna to contact the Lyran Starfleet Command out of fear that these would resupply the Kzinti fleet poised to attack Starbase 47. In the cave, the Kzintis prepare their sleigh for the theft, even installing a cloaking device, but failing. They nevertheless proceed with the theft of the Christmas ornaments, cutting trees with disruptors in the process. But they needed two trips to steal everything they wanted to steal. Act Five The away teams have marched through snow fields for hours until they arrived at Mount Armpit. They lie in ambush in the snow, discussing of a battle plan, striking at the Mr. Fusion reactor once it takes off. They fire their disruptors, merely damaging the sleigh. Brianna has her gunblade stuck against the thruster's muffler and the thrusters malfunction, leading to the crash of the sleigh. The downed Kzintis flee and they are shot down by Brianna and the others. They signal to the Lyran police that they have caught the Kzinti spies and they were ordered to Malachor V because the Romulans were poised to recapture that planet. Production notes This episode is the first episode written starting from conclusion. Also, it is the second episode of a two-episode Christmas special, the longest in the entire series. External link *Miracle in Whoville on the RIS Bouteina boards Category:RIS Bouteina episodes